Multi20 Wikia
Bem vindo À Wikia Multi20! Esta Wikia é sobre uma série de regras alternativas para a terceira versão de Dungeons & Dragons. São totalmente compatíveis com Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 e Pathfinder. Muitas, se não todas, as regras podem ser usadas sozinhas, podendo você usar apenas a que gosta ou todas ao mesmo tempo. To see the english version of this Wikia, [http://multi20en.wikia.com/wiki/Multi20En_Wikia%7Cclick here!] Afinal, o que é Multi20? Multi20 é um conjunto de regras alternativas e compatíveis com Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 e Pathfinder. Almeja-se com elas aumentar a flexibilidade e customização do jogo, deixando um pouco mais complexo a criação e desenvolvimento dos personagens, ao troco da possibilidade de se criar exatamente o personagem que você quer jogar. Foram feitas diversas alterações no sistema de regras, alterações suficientes para se justificar uma Wikia só para elas. As mudanças vão desde alteração de nomes de termos, passando pela mudança de mecânica dos pontos de vida, aquisição de atributos e talentos até o funcionamento de classes, magias e raças. Abaixo, um pequeno resumo de algumas das alterações feitas. Conhecendo o Jogo Uma introdução sobre o que é RPG, como jogá-lo e do que se precisa para fazê-lo (além de ler "Conhecendo o Jogo", óbvio). Termos do Jogo Muitos termos do jogo foram alterados, coisas como "imobilizado" e "conjurador" foram melhor definidos e não se repetem mais, eliminando confusões. Alguns termos como "mão hábil/inábil" ou "Surpreso" tiveram alterações para melhor definir as regras por trás destes termos e clarificar melhor seus funcionamentos "mão hábil/inábil" foi substituído por "armamento primário/secundário" e "surpreso" foi substituído por "desprevenido". surgiram novos termos, como "bônus de precisão" e "couraça", usados para definir novas regras introduzidas aqui. Para melhores detalhes sobre os termos do jogo, veja o "Glossário de Termos" Atributos Nos demais jogos, eles são conhecidos como "Valores de Habilidades". São tantas habilidades no jogo, que é sofrível que as características que definem o básico e primordial do personagem também ser chamado de "Habilidades", por isso a alteração para Atributos. Os seis conhecidos estão aqui, Força, Destreza, Constituição, Inteligência, Sabedoria e Carisma, funcionando quase que da mesma forma como em outras iterações do sistema D20. Porém, Multi20 também possui um sétimo atributo - Destino, que mede a capacidade do personagem em alterar os eventos ao seu favor, ou mesmo que os eventos acabem por favorece-lo. Destino é um atributo opcional e as regras comportam facilmente seu uso ou não no jogo. Mais regras sobre Destino e os demais atributos podem ser examinados na respectiva seção. Pontos de Personagem O sistema de pontos de personagem é um sistema que substitui toda a mecânica de aumento de atributos e aquisição de talentos. Usados também para se customizar as raças e escolher Vantagens para o personagem. Você pode adquirir mais pontos de personagem a medida que passa de nível ou escolhendo Desvantagens. Raças Todas as raças mais populares se encontram aqui, Anão, Elfo, Gnomo, Halfling, Humano, Meio-Elfo e Meio Orc, todas elas com mudanças bem interessantes, fazendo-as ter um impacto considerável na criação do personagem e em sua customização. Classes e Nível Todas as classes estão aqui presentes, porém elas possuem grandes mudanças, se tornando muito mais personalizáveis e versáteis que antigamente. São elas: Artista Marcial, Bardo, Berserker, Campeão, Clérigo, Druída, Feiticeiro, Guerreiro, Ladino, Mago e Ranger. Bonus Base de Ataque e Proteções funcionam de uma forma independente da classe, evitando assim distorções que ocorrem na multiclasse em outros títulos d20. A Multiclasse em sí ficou muito mais eficiente e interessante, fazendo realmente difícil a escolha entre se manter puro numa classe ou ir com uma multiclasse. Perícias Perícias agora são muito mais significativas que anteriormente, podendo fazer coisas de maior relevância dentro e fora dos combates. Novas perícias como Comércio, Condução, Estratégia, Técnica e Tolerância somam mais a experiência do jogo e melhor personalizam os personagens. Algumas perícias foram aglutinadas em uma só, outras foram separadas em duas. Vale a pena checar. Vantagens e Desvantagens Vantagens e Desvantagens adicionam características ao personagem que não podem facilmente serem desenvolvidas com treinamento ou prática, coisas como Aparência, Riqueza, Status, Fama, Fobias, Inimigos, Vicios, Votos e Deformidades podem ser adicionados ao seu personagem ao custo ou ganho de pontos de personagem. Talvez uma queda por álcool e jogos seja o que seu nobre e galante personagem precisava para dar aquele detalhe final que lhe faltava para ganhar vida. Talentos O pão e a manteiga dos personagens. Multi20 traz uma gama de talentos incríveis e de grande uso para seu personagem. Todos eles requerem o dispêndio de pontos de personagem, sendo possível você ter quantos quiser (ao detrimento de outras características, é claro). Equipamento Multi20 traz uma vasta gama de equipamentos e novas regras para os mesmos. Armas são mais letais, armaduras mais resistentes. Chega de depender de itens mágicos! Com as regras de qualidade dos itens, você pode se surpreender com os jogadores preferindo a espada de qualidade lendária à espada mágica +3. Regras Adicionais Usos para Atitude, Pontos de Destino entre outros. Esta é uma página que só irá crescer. Combate Esta página descreve as alterações feitas pelo sistema Multi20 as regras de combate. Se quiser saber de todas as regras de combate, consulte o Livro Básico de Pathfinder, ou o Livro do Jogador de Dungeons & Dragons 3.5. Magia Magia no Multi20 funciona de forma diferente. Ela é bem mais versátil que a Magia dos sistemas d20 mais populares, mas ao mesmo tempo mais perigosa e imprevisível de se usar. Consulte a Lista de Magias do Multi20 Classes de Prestígio As Classes de Prestígio do Multi20 trazem coisas que as classes básicas não cobrem, e dizer isso é uma ousadia sem tamanho! Classes de Prestígio trazem especializações e especificações ao personagem, além de melhorar a combinação de duas ou mais classes. Mestre Cenário PNJs Aqui estão algumas regras de como lidar com PNJs e também a versão Multi20 das classes de PNJs Recompensas Itens Mágicos não são as únicas recompensas no Multi20, aqui se mostra formas de recompensas diferentes e como utilizá-las. Antagonistas e Coadjuvantes Aqui se encontra fichas, modelos e opções para monstros, vilões e capangas. Apêndice Tudo que faltava dizer mas não tem exatamente um local - ainda. Glossário de Termos Lista dos termos usados no Multi20 e sua explicação. Conteúdo Conhecendo o Jogo - Como usar o Multi20 O que há no Multi20 - Termos Comuns do Multi20 Atributos - Pontos de Personagem Raças - Anão - Elfo - Gnomo - Halfling - Humano - Meio-Elfo - Meio-Orc Classes e Nível - Artista Marcial - Bardo - Berserker - Campeão - Clérigo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse